Triple Knock
by lotuce
Summary: Hanya dengan tiga ketukan dariku dan semua keinginanmu akan...terkabul! Bingo!
1. PROLOG

_**Hanya dengan tiga ketukan dariku dan semua keinginanmu akan...terkabul!**_

 _ **Bingo!**_

* * *

 **TRIPLE KNOCK**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story: Lotuce**

 **Inspired: "Triple Knock" comic**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

* * *

 **=TRIPLE KNOCK PROLOG=**

Ruangan putih tak berujung.

Tak ada pencahayaan namun bersinar.

Sosok samar dengan rambut biru panjang berjalan.

Sosok lain dengan surai merah panjang tengah bersandar, menghentikan pergerakan pemilik rambut biru.

"Baru kembali sudah mau pergi lagi?"

"Hmm"

"Bekerja keraslah."

"Hmm"

"Ah kau ini jutek sekali!"

"Hmm"

"Ishhh..."

"Aku pergi."

"Hah~ sepertinya tugasmu sangat berat kali ini..."

"Hmm"

"Apa tugas sebelumnya berakhir bahagia?"

"Hmm mungkin."

"Astaga...jawaban macam apa itu?"

"Hmm bukan urusanmu."

"Ihhh pelit sekali! Aku sering berbagi cerita padamu, 'kan!?"

"Hmm kau bercerita tanpa diminta."

"Oh.. kau ini sesuatu sekali!"

"Hmm"

"Tak adakah kata-kata lain yang lebih manis daripada 'hmm', hah?!"

"Hmm"

"Cih!"

"Aku takut."

"Hah? Coba ulangi lagi! Apa aku tak salah dengar?"

"Firasatku selalu benar."

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih?!"

"Aku harap aku dapat kembali secepatnya."

"Aku makin bingung...Kau jadi aneh!"

"Hmm"

"Mulai lagi~!"

"Sampai jumpa..."

"Huh~ cepat kembali!"

"Hmm..tugasku sudah menunggu."

Dibukanya sebuah pintu yang tak tahu muncul darimana.

 **SRING**

Sinar matahari yang terlalu terik merambat masuk memenuhi ruangan.

Sebelum pintu tertutup, sosok itu telah berlalu bersama angin.

.

 _ **KNOCK**_

 _ **KNOCK**_

 _ **KNOCK**_

 _Terkabul._

 _Keinginanmu terkabul!_

 **BINGO!**

 **TRIPLE KNOCK**

.

 _ **Prolog End**_


	2. PART 1

_**Hanya dengan tiga ketukan dariku dan semua keinginanmu akan...terkabul!**_

 _ **Bingo!**_

* * *

 **TRIPLE KNOCK**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story: Lotuce**

 **Inspired: "Triple Knock" comic**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

* * *

"Lepas!"

Rontaan yang keluar dari mulut wanita dengan tubuh mungil itu menyadarkan pria yang tengah menariknya paksa. Pria itu kembali ke dunia nyata setelah termenung dengan pikirannya. Menyadari halaman belakang kampus yang sepi, pria bermata biru itu melepas genggaman eratnya.

 **PLAK**

Satu tamparan kuat menyakiti pipi kiri pria dengan tubuh maskulin itu. Ia sengaja tidak menghindari, merasa pantas menerima pukulan bahkan cacian. Ia sendiri yang memulainya. Membuat sang gadis yang tengah berada di perpustakaan terusik akan tingkahnya.

Dia hanya cemburu. Hati pria itu panas melihat pacarnya terus bersama seorang pria _nerd_ dan menjauhinya belakangan ini. Hari ini kemarahannya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia menghampiri kekasihnya yang berada di perpustakaan bersama pria _nerd_ itu. Api cemburunya makin membara melihat tawa canda diantara mereka. Tanpa peduli tempat, segera ia melayangkan tinjuan tepat di perut pria _nerd_ itu. Penjaga perpustakaan mencoba merelai namun ia malah ditubruk oleh bahu sang pria. Tanpa rasa bersalah, pria itu menarik paksa kekasihnya keluar perpustakaan, ingin bicara empat mata.

"Maaf." Pria itu menatap khawatir pergelangan kiri kekasihnya. Ia lupa sesaat bahwa tenaganya sebagai seorang pria sangatlah kuat. Kulit pergelangan kekasihnya memerah, hampir lecet. "Kita ke klinik, akan kuobati tanganmu." Pria berkulit tan itu mengelus lembut pergelangan kekasihnya.

"LEPAS NARUTO!" Sepertinya gadis itu sangat kesal, ia bahkan mulai risih disentuh oleh pria pirang itu. "AKU MUAK DENGANMU!" Gadis bermata keunguan itu mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan sang pria namun berakhir dengan kegagalan.

"SHION! DENGARKAN AKU!" Gadis itu langsung terdiam mendengar suara kekasihnya yang menggelegar. Gadis itu takut. Ia berhenti meronta. "Maaf aku membuatmu terluka." Pria itu memegang kedua bahu sang gadis yang bergetar, ia merasa sangat bersalah karena gadis yang ia cintai begitu ketakutan dan tangan sang gadis yang terluka akibat emosinya yang tidak terkendali. "Tapi kau harus tahu, Shion," pria pirang mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan akibat luapan emosinya, "hatiku benar-benar sakit. Kau menjauhiku dan malah dekat-dekat dengan si _nerd_ itu! Kau itu pacarku! Berhentilah berdekatan dengan pria lain! Kau itu milikku!"

 **PLAK**

Lagi. Pria pirang itu mendapat tamparan di pipi kirinya.

"CUKUP NARUTO! KAU TERLALU EGOIS!" Sudah tak ada lagi rasa takut di dalam diri gadis itu. Yang ada hanya rasa sakit dan kemarahan. Ia muak diperlakukan seperti seorang tahanan. Menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang ia cintai malah membuatnya terkekang. Bukan itu yang ia inginkan.

"Egois?" Nada suara pria itu begitu dalam penuh ancaman. "Apanya yang egois, SHION! KAU YANG MENJAUHIKU TANPA SEBAB!" Pria itu mendorong pelan kekasihnya ke batang pohon tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Ia menonjok batang itu penuh tenaga, melampiaskan kekesalannya. Darah mengalir deras dari jemari tangan kanannya. "Sekarang katakan...apa salahku sampai kau menjauhiku!"

"Kenapa harus bertanya padaku?" Gadis itu tersenyum mengejek. "Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, NARUTO!"

"MANA KUTAHU! CEPAT JELASKAN!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa pura-pura tidak tahu?!" Gadis itu menjerit dalam hati tapi ia berusaha tampak tegar di depan pria itu. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah. "Kau! Selama ini aku selalu menurutimu! Apapun perintahmu selalu kulakukan!" Gadis itu memandang tajam mata biru sang pria. "Aku selalu ada untukmu kapanpun!" Gadis itu berhenti sejenak. "Tapi kau memperlakukan seperti boneka yang bisa kau mainkan sesukamu! Kau tak pernah peduli bagaimana perasaanku! Kau tidak pernah membiarkanku bergaul dengan pria lain! Kau seenaknya menuduhku selingkuh! Saat aku terpuruk kau malah asik dengan teman-temanmu! Setiap tindakanku selalu kau awasi!" Setetes air mata jatuh, tubuhnya gemetar menahan tangis. "Kau bahkan melukai orang yang tidak bersalah! Kau terlalu egois, Naruto! KAU BERTINDAK SEENAKNYA!"

Pria itu terdiam. Tidak menyangka dirinya dimata sang kekasih sangatlah buruk. Ia tahu dirinya memang berlebihan jika menyangkut gadis berusia 20 tahun itu. Tapi itu wajar, menurutnya. Ia tidak ingin gadis itu lebih dekat dengan orang lain selain dirinya ataupun keluarganya. Apalagi sampai direbut orang. Ia tak akan segan menyakiti siapa saja yang berani mengharapkan hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman pada kekasihnya. Terutama pria _nerd_ itu!

"Aku gak pernah menganggapmu seperti boneka, Shion!" Walau intonasi pria itu keras tapi matanya menatap sendu. "Aku hanya ingin melindungimu dari mereka!"

"Melindungi apanya!? Kau itu mengekangku!"

"Justru aku melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu! Bagaimana kalau ada yang menyakitimu?!"

"Kau terlalu, NARUTO! BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP _OVER_!" Bahu sang pria ia dorong, pria itu tak dapat mencegahnya karena begitu tiba-tiba. "Dan yang sebenarnya menyakitiku," sang gadis menggigit bibirnya keras masih berusaha menahan isak tangisnya, "KAU! KAU NARUTO!"

"Apa?" Rasanya ada bambu runcing tepat menusuk jantungnya. Perkataan gadis itu membuatnya jatuh tertelan bumi.

"KITA PUTUS!" Satu lagi yang membuat pria itu semakin _shock_.

"Jangan bercanda..." Pria itu malah terkekeh pelan. Mustahil, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu padanya.

"Terserah kau saja! Percaya atau tidak bagiku kau bukanlah pacarku lagi!" Sang gadis beranjak pergi sambil mengepalkan tangannya, jangan sampai air matanya jatuh saat pria itu masih ada di dekatnya.

"Kau bercanda 'kan, Shion?" Pertanyaan tak percaya dari pria itu memaksa sang gadis menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku serius, bodoh!" Tanpa menoleh sang gadis segera berlari pergi tak peduli pada mantan kekasihnya yang terus berteriak memanggil namanya.

"SHION!" Pria itu melampiaskan kemarahannya pada batang pohon Sakura berwarna putih. Tak peduli rasa sakit di kedua tangannya maupun bunga-bunga putih yang rontok akibat ulahnya.

 **OOOOO**

 _Aku mendengar suaramu._

 _Pedih yang kau bawa bersama asa._

 _Jeritan hatimu juga rasa sakit kehilangan._

 _Aku terlahir atas keputusasaan._

 _Kebanggaan akan dirimu sendiri._

 _Perpaduan antara kedamaian dan kebencian._

 _Kau yang tak pernah puas atas apa yang kau miliki._

 _Akan kukabulkan permohonanmu._

 _Apapun itu._

 _Sampai saat dimana tak ada harapan._

 _Mengambil semua yang berharga dalam hidupmu._

 _Aku akan kembali._

 _Kau yang terpilih untuk kesiaan._

 **KNOCK** –Ketukan pertama

 _Apa kau akan segera puas?_

 **KNOCK** –Ketukan kedua

 _Aku tak akan pergi sebelum kau menyadarinya atau kau yang kehilangan hidupmu._

 **KNOCK** –Ketukan ketiga

 _Akhir ditentukan pendirian._

 _Percayakah kau?_

 **BINGO!**

 _Aku datang._

 _Akan kuajari kau tentang kehidupan sebenarnya._

 _Kau yang selalu meminta enggan memberi._

 _Akan kuperlihatkan apa itu penyesalan._

 _Dan kutunjukkan padamu kehampaan._

 **TRIPLE KNOCK**

 _Aku akan berlalu saat kau menyadarinya atau kehilangan hidupmu._

 _Tentukanlah pilihanmu!_

 **OOOO**

 **BANDARA INTERNASIONAL KONOHA**

 **JEPANG**

 **15.45**

:

Hamparan manusia berlalu-lalang di lobi bandara. Sebagian besar menunggu penumpang pesawat yang tiba dari Milan, Italia. Penduduk Konoha itu mengangkat spanduk bertuliskan nama-nama orang yang mereka tunggu kehadirannya,ada juga yang hanya duduk tenang di sofa empuk yang berjejer rapi berbentuk bulat dan ditengah bulatan itu berisi pot pohon hias beraneka warna.

 **DING DONG**

 _ **[Mohon perhatian! Pesawat dengan pendaratan pukul 15.50 dari Milan, Italia, telah tiba.]**_

 _ **[Sekali lagi, pesawat dengan pendaratan pukul 15.50 dari Milan, Italia, telah tiba.]**_

Beberapa pengunjung yang masih duduk segera berdiri menuju barisan penunggu yang dibatasi pagar besi cukup panjang. Pintu kaca otomatis terbuka diiringi dengan penumpang pesawat yang keluar. Mulai terdengar suara-suara berisik para pengunjung yang menanti keluarga ataupun kerabat mereka.

Seorang wanita bermata hijau keluar mendorong troli berisi 3 koper ukuran sedang. Seorang remaja mengikuti sambil menjinjing mantel bulu cukup tebal milik wanita diselahnya. Gadis belia itu menjadi sorotan diantara banyaknya perempuan di bandara. Ia terlalu cantik.

"Maaf, bu, harusnya aku yang membawa trolinya." Gadis itu berbicara pada wanita usia 40-an yang tengah mendorong troli dengan kekuatan penuh saking beratnya.

"Tenang, sayang. Ibu sudah terlatih untuk situasi seperti ini." Balas wanita itu penuh percaya diri. "Kalau kau yang membawanya bisa-bisa kau terluka, sayang..."

"Ibu berlebihan sekali." Gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

Mereka berdua sudah tiba di pintu masuk bandara. Wanita itu semakin geram karena orang yang ditunggunya belum datang. Wajahnya yang cantik berubah menakutkan.

"Nyonya Namikaze!" Seorang pria berambut coklat turun dari Mark L4 coklat metalik. Raut ketakutan terpancar melihat majikannya memasang wajah sangar.

"Darimana saja kau, YAMATO?!" Belum sampai ke tempat wanita itu berdiri, pria itu langsung diserang oleh sang wanita berambut merah dengan pukulan mematikannya. Kepala pria bernama Yamato terlihat benjol walau samar.

"Aduduhhhh..." Yamato meringis kesakitan. Kepalanya memerah berkat pukulan berupa jitakan dari sang wanita.

"Makanya kau harusnya sudah ada disini sebelum aku tiba!" Sang wanita yang tidak merasa bersalah memandang kesal Yamato.

"Maaf, nyonya."

"Hah sudahlah~cepat bawa koper-koperku!"

Yamato segera membuka bagasi mobil lalu memasukkan semua koper majikannya. Pekerjaannya harus segera tuntas sebelum sang nyonya mengamuk lagi.

"Sayang, ayo masuk!" Wanita itu menghampiri sang gadis lalu menariknya pelan memasuki sedan kesayangannya. Gadis itu hanya mengikuti dalam diam.

" _Siapa gadis cantik itu?"_ Yamato mengutak-atik otaknya mengingat-ingat kerabat keluarga majikannya. Tapi ia rasa keluarga Namikaze tidak mempunyai kerabat seperti gadis itu.

"YAMATO!" Teriakan wanita itu mengembalikan kesadaran Yamato. Segera ia menutup bagasi dan masuk ke bangku kemudi. Kedua wanita dengan rambut berbeda telah duduk di bangku belakang. Yang satu terdiam anggun sedang yang jauh lebih tua menatapnya garang. Yamato sangat menyesal menjadi sopir pribadi Nyonya Namikaze. Ia ingin berhenti segera.

 **OOOO**

"Kau ini kenapa? Lihat tanganmu itu udah berubah bentuk!" Salah-satu mahasiswi jurusan kedokteran itu segera mengambil kotak P3K yang berada di meja tak jauh dari ranjang yang diduduki Naruto.

Gadis itu berpapasan dengan Naruto saat berjalan di halaman belakang gedung perpustakaan. Melihat Naruto yang terluka, gadis bernama Tamao itu segera membawa paksa Naruto ke klinik kampus. Nalurinya sebagai calon dokter memaksanya merawat Naruto walau ia sedang terburu-buru ingin pulang mengistirahatkan badan.

"Jangan diobati!"

Tamao terheran mendengar larangan teman sekampusnya. Sudah tahu darah mengucur deras tapi pria itu masih saja menolak diobati. Belum lagi pria itu sering melamun, entah sedang memikirkan apa.

"Hei! Kau mau tanganmu itu membusuk?!" Tamao menakut-nakuti Naruto tapi pria itu masih diam. "Setidaknya biarkan aku memperban lukamu dulu! Setelah itu baru temui dokter dan minta dijahit. Sobekan ditelunjuk kananmu cukup parah!"

"Tidak perlu!"

"Jangan sok kuat, Naruto! Masih untung aku memberikan pertolongan pertama!" Tamao melirik sekilas jemari-jemari Naruto yang kotor penuh tusukan batang pohon. Ia harus membersihkannya segera sebelum kuman-kuman menyebar dan Naruto terinfeksi.

"Bukan itu! Tapi 'kan –"

"Tapi apa sih? Bilang yang jelas!" Tamao kesal.

"Itu...kau 'kan mahasiswi kedokteran..."

"Ya, aku memang mahasiswi kedokteran. Lalu masalahnya apa?!" Tamao makin kesal. Naruto bicara tidak jelas.

"Maksudku...apa gak apa-apa kau mengobati lukaku?"

"Astaga, PIRANG!" Tamao menjerit histeris. "Begini-begini aku sudah menyelamatkan puluhan nyawa! Kau masih meragukanku?!"

"Tapi kau 'kan mahasiswi kedokteran hewan, TA-MA-O!" Naruto berteriak sekuatnya. "Jangan samakan aku dengan kucing-kucing liar diluar sana!"

 **DUG**

Kotak perkakas bertuliskan 'P3K' sengaja Tamao arahkan ke kepala Naruto. Bunyi cukup kuat kotak P3K yang beradu dengan kepala memenuhi ruangan berisi tempat tidur yang berjejer rapi di sisi kiri pintu.

"ADUHHHHH" Naruto berusaha menghindar dari serangan berikutnya. Tangannya yang terluka tidak bisa melindungi kepalanya. Lengannya saja yang ia jadikan tameng kebringasan Tamao.

"DASAR TIDAK TAHU TERIMAKASIH!" Tanpa kelembutan, Tamao memegangi lengan Naruto dan menariknya kuat kearah wastafel. "RASAKAN INI!" Aksi gila Tamao yang tanpa belas kasihan akan selalu Naruto ingat. Bagaimana ketika gadis berambut coklat panjang itu meremas kasar tangannya ketika dibersihkan juga saat diobati cairan antiseptik. Tidak ada kelemahlembutan sama sekali. Tak sepantasnya ia kuliah di Fakultas Kedokteran, sekalipun ia ingin menjadi dokter hewan.

"SAKITTTT! LEPAS, GILA!"

"Sudah mengejekku, sekarang berani bilang aku gila?!" Rasanya ada api yang berkobar-kobar di tubuhnya. Tanpa ampun, Tamao mengikat perban Naruto sekencang-kencangnya. Biarlah, ia tak peduli pada pasien manusianya. Siapa suruh pria itu meragukan kemampuan dirinya? Walau ia calon dokter hewan, tapi ia dapat diandalkan mengobati luka orang.

"AMPUN!" Menit-menit berlalu hanya diisi oleh teriakan pria pirang yang menjerit kesakitan.

 **OOOO**

"MINATO!" Pria tegap yang baru pulang kantor itu segera dipeluk oleh istrinya tak lama setelah memasuki kediaman Namikaze. Pria itu membalas pelukan istrinya. Ia sangat merindukan kehangatan sang istri. Sudah cukup lama mereka terpisah oleh benua berbeda.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _honey_? Kapan kau tiba? Kenapa tidak mengabariku? Untung tadi hanya _meeting_ jadi aku bisa pulang cepat dan bertemu denganmu!" Minato memeluk pinggang istrinya erat sambil berjalan memasuki rumah besar itu. Tak peduli dengan Yamato yang kembali menjadi pesuruh tengah kesusahan membawa koper kantor dan arsip-arsip dari sedan tuannya. Salahkan majikannya itu yang tidak mempekerjakan pelayan. Hanya Yamato dan dua orang satpam yang bekerja di kediaman Namikaze. Sungguh terlalu!

"Nanti saja kita bahas, Minato." Kushina melepaskan dasi Minato dan segera menyuruhnya duduk di ruang keluarga. "Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang." Kushina tersenyum senang meninggalkan Minato yang masih kebingungan. Wanita itu berdiri di ujung tangga tanpa berniat untuk naik. "Sayang, turunlah!"

Minato berusaha menahan sabar ketika sapaan manis keluar dari mulut istrinya. Awas saja kalau istrinya berani membawa pulang pria apalagi menyebutnya 'sayang'. Tidak akan Minato maafkan pria itu.

Suara sandal yang bertubrukan dengan keramik terdengar pelan dengan ritme beraturan. Minato semakin penasaran dibuatnya. Ia segera berdiri ketika langkah itu makin terdengar keras di telinganya. Minato mebelakkan mata melihat seorang remaja berkulit putih dengan paras cantik berdiri disamping istrinya.

"Siapa dia?" Pipi Minato memerah ketika gadis itu tersenyum padanya.

"Ya?" Kushina memandang penuh arti suaminya lalu tersenyum ceria. "Tentu saja anak kita, Minato~"

"HAHHH?!"

 **OOOO**

Shion masih menangis di ruang siaran jurusan Ilmu Komunikasi. Ia mencoba berhenti menangis tapi tidak bisa. Apa ia sudah salah memutuskan hubungannya dengan pria yang ia cintai sejak pandangan pertama itu? Isakannya terdengar sendu di tengah sepinya ruangan itu. Tak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya.

Bagaimanapun Shion masih mencintai pemuda itu. Pemuda bodoh yang selalu bersikap semaunya. Jika dipikir kenapa dirinya bisa jatuh hati pada pemuda menyebalkan itu? Kenapa tidak Todoroki, Sajin, Yahiko, atau senior lainnya yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya? Atau sekalian saja teman kecilnya, Riichi.

"Shion.." Seorang pria memasuki ruang siaran itu pelan. Gadis yang ia cari rupanya sedang dalam tekanan batin.

Shion segera menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Ia terbangun dari posisi tidurnya di meja anggota klub siaran itu. Matanya agak sakit karena ia menangis sambil kelopaknya tertekan oleh kedua lengannya yang terlipat diatas meja.

"Maaf mengganggu." Pria berkacamata tebal itu perlahan menghampiri Shion. "Aku membawakan tasmu, tadi tertinggal di perpus." Ia menaruh ransel kecil berwana putih diatas meja. "Aku pergi dulu, ya. Tidak enak kalau ada yang lihat kita berduaan."

"Tunggu!" Shion menarik tangan kanan pria yang mengenakan kemeja panjang yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana hitam. "Maaf. Apa perutmu masih sakit? Tidak memar, 'kan?" Shion menatap sedih punggung pria itu.

"Tidak apa." Pria itu membalikkan badan, menatap gadis di depannya. "Jangan menangis lagi." Suara lembut pria itu membuat Shion nyaman.

"Tolong temani aku."

Pria itu berpikir sebentar. "Kau yakin?"

Shion hanya mengangguk. Segera pria tinggi itu duduk disebelahnya. "Aku putus dengannya."

"Apa?!" Pria itu kaget, tak menyangka kedua sejoli yang serasi secara keseluruhan itu berpisah. "Apa karena aku?"

"Kau selalu menyalahkan diri!" Shion membentak sang pria namun segera tersenyum. "Aku lelah bersamanya."

"Kenapa? Aku pikir kalian sangat cocok." Bibir pria itu sedikit gemetar mengatakan pernyataannya.

"Tapi dia itu dingin! Selalu seenaknya!" Shion mulai terisak mengingat kenangannya bersama Naruto. "Dia benar-benar –" Tangis Shion pecah. Kembali ia menundukkan dirinya. Wajahnya ia palingkan kekiri agar tak bertatapan langsung dengan pria disebelahnya.

"Tenanglah..." Pria itu menepuk halus pundak Shion yang tengah membaringkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja. Air mata terus mengalir. "Menagislah..aku akan menemanimu sampai kau kembali tersenyum."

Shion memenuhi ruangan sunyi itu dengan isakan dan air mata. Pria itu masih memerhatikan Shion lalu ia usap lembut rambut pirang gadis itu.

" _Aku akan menjagamu, Shion. Dan dengarlah walau kau tak bisa mendengarnya. Aku...mencintaimu Shion. Untuk kali ini dan seterusnya, aku tak akan melepasmu."_

 **OOOO**

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Thanks untuk review, follow, dan favoritnya untuk Triple Knock ^^_

 _Untuk part 1 adakah yang mau komen?_

 _Sebenarnya agak bingung sih nentuin siapa cwo nerd itu haha jika ada yang mau ngasih saran silahkan ya :)_

 _._

 _._

 **Love you:**

 **Aileem712** I **Lotta Cygnus** I **Morita Naomi** I **Namikaze Minto** I **shinobigila** I **SanSan** I **Pretty Puma**


	3. PART 2

_**Hanya dengan tiga ketukan dariku dan semua keinginanmu akan...terkabul!**_

 _ **Bingo!**_

* * *

 **TRIPLE KNOCK**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story: Lotuce**

 **Inspired: "Triple Knock" comic**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

* * *

"Ayah. Boleh aku memanggil Anda dengan 'ayah'?"

Gadis dengan pupil lavender itu membuat Minato tidak fokus. Ditambah pertanyaan berupa permohonan yang gadis itu utarakan. Ini begitu tiba-tiba bagi Minato yang bungkam sedaritadi.

"Ah, maaf. Tak sepantasnya saya bertanya seperti itu." Gadis cantik itu menundukkan kepala di salah-satu sofa, raut wajahnya yang penuh harap berubah lesu.

Minato yang masih hilang fokus tak menyadari kedatangan sang istri dengan nampan berisi _sandwich_ yang baru sang istri buat beserta tiga gelas teh hangat.

"Eh, sayang, kau kenapa?" Kushina menaruh nampan di tengah meja dan segera menatap gadis itu khawatir. Sebelum ia pergi ke dapur yang tak jauh dari ruang keluarga, gadis itu masih baik-baik saja. Kushina melirik tajam Minato, yakin suaminya yang membuat gadis itu terpuruk dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya. "MINATO! Beraninya kau buat malaikat kecilku sedih begini!" Kushina melabrak Minato yang baru tersadar sesudah Kushina menggoyang kasar tubuhnya.

"Eh? Eh? Ada apa, _honey_?" Tersadar dari ke- _blank_ -annya, Minato berusaha menghentikan kekasaran sang istri.

"Maaf, tak seharusnya saya berada disini." Sang gadis membuat Kushina menghentikan aksinya. Gadis itu berkaca-kaca, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang akan menetes.

"Oh, sayang, jangan begitu." Kushina menghampiri gadis berkulit seputih susu itu, mengusap lembut surai indigo sang gadis, mencoba menenangkan. "Lihat, Minato! Gara-gara kau anak kita jadi sedih. Kau apakan barusan?" Kushina membentak Minato dengan nada cukup pelan, tak ingin gadis itu merasa takut mendengar suaranya yang membahana.

"Aku melakukan apa?" Minato yang duduk berhadapan dengan sang gadis di sofa _single_ masih tak mengerti dengan situasi yang ada. "Anak kita?"

"Hiks~" Isakan pelan terdengar dari bibir tipis sang gadis.

"Astaga, Minato! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" Kushina mengusap rambut sang gadis yang tengah terisak.

"Tunggu, _honey_ ~ aku masih tidak mengerti." Minato menatap heran pada dua perempuan di hadapannya. Yang muda menangis sedangkan yang lebih tua menatapnya garang.

"Sebaiknya sa-saya kembali hiks ke Mi-Milan, bu..."

"Hah?" Kushina terkejut akan perkataan gadis itu. "Sayang, kami tidak akan membiarkanmu disana sendirian, mengerti, 'kan?" Ia mencoba meyakinkan sang gadis agar tak kembali ke kota asalnya yang memang sangat jauh. "Ya, 'kan, Minato?"

"Eh?" Minato masih tak paham.

Kushina mendelik tajam pada sang suami. "Minato?!"

"Ten-tentu, _honey_." Ucap Minato yang masih belum paham akan situasinya.

"Sayang, kau dengarkan apa kata ayahmu barusan?" Kushina mengusap hati-hati jejak air mata di pipi sang gadis sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Ja-jadi aku boleh tinggal disini, bu?" Tanya sang gadis dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kushina. "Dan boleh memanggil 'ayah'?" Tanya sang gadis lagi sambil melihat kearah Minato.

"A-Ayah?" Minato heran. Kushina yang menatapnya tajam membuatnya takut. "Ah, tentu. Panggil aku 'ayah'. Ya, 'ayah' hahaha..." Minato tertawa garing.

"Te-terimakasih," gadis itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Minato, "ayah."

" _Yoohoo_ ~" Kushina berteriak senang berhasil membuat gadis berparas dewi itu 'sah' menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecilnya. "Nah, sekarang makanlah!" Kushina duduk di sebelah kanan sang gadis.

"Ehm, _honey_ ~" Minato menatap lembut sang istri, "tapi bolehkan aku tahu kenapa gadis ini kita a-adopsi?"

"Kau ini!" Kushina menegur Minato yang tak tahu situasi. Kushina takut gadis yang sudah 'resmi' menjadi anaknya itu kembali bersedih.

"Tak apa, bu." Jawab sang gadis, tahu apa yang Kushina khawatirkan.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan." Kushina menarik nafas. "Kau tahu, 'kan, aku punya banyak kenalan di Milan?" Minato yang merasa ditanya hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. " Nah, salah-satunya adalah keluarga anak kita ini, namanya Lewis Marina, ia lebih tua dariku 10 tahun. Tapi saat aku bertemu dengannya, dia sudah sekarat dan..meninggal." Kushina menghentikan ceritanya dan melirik kearah sang gadis.

"Maaf, aku turut berduka." Minato menatap sendu sang gadis.

"Tak apa, ayah."

Kushina kemudian melanjutkan. "Sebelum beliau pergi untuk selamanya, ia menitipkan anak perempuannya padaku. Beliau dulunya seorang yatim dan tak punya sanak keluarga."

"Oh, jadi begitu." Minato yang mulai paham mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Lalu ayahnya apa sudah 'pergi' juga?" Tanya Minato yang ditujukan pada Kushina.

"Beliau tidak pernah menikah."

"Eh?!" Minato heran.

Kushina melirik lagi sang gadis yang hanya tersenyum padanya. Kushina pun kembali melanjutkan. "Beliau mengadopsinya, Minato." Minato yang mendengarnya terkejut bukan main namun Minato masih diam belum ingin menanggapi. "Pokoknya begitu. Aku mana tega membiarkan anak kita yang cantik ini tinggal sendirian disana. Yah walaupun temanku itu punya bisnis dan rumah sendiri tapi tetap saja aku tak tega. Makanya aku mengajaknya kemari. Setidaknya aku mengabulkan permintaan terakhir beliau."

"Ah, jadi begitu. Baiklah kalau begitu kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami, nak."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tentu." Jawab Minato tegas dan penuh wibawa. Ia juga senang mempunyai anggota baru dalam keluarga kecilnya, walau seorang anak adopsi yang diadopsi.

"Sayang~" Kushina memeluk sang putri, "kau dengarkan apa yang ayahmu bilang? Sekarang kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Namikaze. Kau senang, bukan?"

"Senang sekali, bu." Gadis itu membalas pelukan sang ibu, ya, wanita yang kini menjadi ibu barunya.

"Oh, dan siapa namamu, nak?" Tanya Minato penuh antusias.

"Namaku Lewis Hi –"

 **BRAKKKK**

Belum sempat gadis itu menyebutkan nama lengkapnya, suara gaduh pintu kaca yang digeser keras membuat kaget mereka bertiga. Seorang remaja pria muncul tanpa salam terlebih dahulu melewati orangtuanya yang duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Dasar anak badung!" Kushina naik pitam, kaget bercampur kesal. "Bukannya memeluk ibunya yang baru bepergian, kau malah mau langsung masuk kamar, Naruto!"

"Hai, bu!" Sahut pemuda pirang tanpa membalikkan badan sekedar menyapa sopan sang ibu. " _Welcome_!" sekejap mata, pemuda pirang itu menaiki anak tangga menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

"NARUTOOOO!"

Lengkingan keras membuat Minato harus menutup telinganya sedangkan gadis yang masih duduk itu hanya terdiam memperhatikan.

"Sudahlah, _honey_. Mungkin dia lelah dengan kuliahnya." Minato menghampiri Kushina yang berdiri di dekat tangga keramik.

"Huh! Setidaknya anak itu harus memelukku dulu!"

"Hhahaha~ kau terlalu berharap, _honey_..." Minato menggelengkan kepala. Ia sudah tahu sifat anak prianya yang _tsundere_ dan tak pernah membalas pelukan ibunya. Jika terpaksa barulah anak muda itu membalas memeluk sang ibu yang sudah melahirkannya ke dunia.

Kushina yang menyadari bahwa gadis yang ia adopsi itu kebingungan dan hanya diam di tempat membuat Kushina tersenyum kembali. "Maaf, sayang, ibu marah tadi karena anak badung itu tak bisa diatur." Kushina kembali duduk di sebelah sang gadis, disusul Minato yang duduk di tempat semula.

"Jadi dia kakakku, bu?"

"Hmm begitulah, sayang. Semoga kau bisa sabar menghadapi kakakmu yang tak punya etika itu," pinta Kushina penuh harap.

"Ibu tenang saja, aku pasti akan menjadi adik yang baik." Kata gadis itu membuat hati Kushina merekah, betapa senangnya mempunyai seorang putri yang baik hati.

"Kau sangat baik ternyata." Minato tersenyum, nampaknya ia tak salah mengadopsi anak perempuan seperti gadis itu.

"Terimakasih, ayah." Sang gadis membalas senyuman ayahnya. "Tapi aku sedikit cemburu."

"Kenapa begitu, sayang?" Kushina menatap lembut sang gadis disampingnya.

"Kakak sangat mirip dengan ayah. Rambutnya juga."

"Ahahahahaha kau ini~" Minato tertawa malu-malu.

"Yah, mereka memang mirip," Kushina melirik Minato, "kelakuannya pun tak jauh beda. Susah diatur."

" _Honey_ ~" Minato tak terima.

"Hahaha~" Gadis itu tertawa pelan melihat interaksi pasangan suami-istri di hadapannya.

"Eh?" Minato yang bingung pun malah tersenyum dan merona melihat gadis cantik itu tertawa. Begitu mempesona.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa juga, sayang." Kushina begitu senang melihat gadis yang tadinya sedih itu kembali tersenyum cerah. "Kembalilah ke kamar dan tidurlah. Besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan, lho~"

"Melelahkan?" Minato bertanya tak mengerti.

"Aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan mengurus keperluan sekolahnya. Ada masalah?"

"O-Oh tdak kok." Jawab Minato takut. "Ah, siapa namamu?"

"Lewis Hinata, ayah."

"Nama yang indah."

"Tunggu, sayang. Namamu bukan lagi Lewis Hinata. Tapi Namikaze Hinata!" Kushina nampak antusias sedang gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu pertanda setuju dengan nama barunya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke kamar. Selamat malam, ayah, ibu." Gadis bermata lavender itu bangkit berdiri dan berlalu setelah orangtua angkatnya membalas salamnya.

"Hoamm~~" Kushina yang juga sudah mengantuk mengambil langkah memasuki kamarnya di sebelah ruang keluarga.

"Lho, kau mau kemana, _honey_?"

"Mau ke kamarlah, aku mau tidur." Jawab Kushina tanpa minat.

"Lalu siapa yang akan membuat makan malam? _Honey_ , aku belum makan malam tadi~"

"Kau buat sendiri saja, Minato! Aku capek!" Kushina pun segera pergi tanpa mempedulikan sang suami yang menjerit akan ketidakpedulian istrinya.

.

Hinata, gadis bermata lavender itu membuka pintu kaca kamar barunya. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar masuk, gadis itu memandang ruang kaca sebelahnya, kamar kakaknya.

"Hmm... Namikaze Naruto, ya?"

Lalu iapun segera memasuki kamarnya dan menutupnya pelan.

 **OOOO**

 _Aromamu._

 _Siluetmu._

 _Aku merasakannya._

 _Kau belum tahu bahwa semua ini akan dimulai._

 _Kau memang tak perlu tahu dan tak usah mengetahuinya._

 _Tunggulah sampai kita mendekati pemisah kehancuran dalam kehidupan._

 _Kau tak akan terbebas dengan sendirinya kecuali kau menyadarinya._

 _Hei, kau, kemarilah!_

 _Teruslah memohon dalam kesiaan._

 _Begitu, semuanya akan cepat berakhir._

 _Kau akan terbebas dalam jurang kesesakkan._

 _Namun tenggelam dalam lautan yang fana._

 **OOOO**

Namikaze.

Perempuan mana yang tidak terpikat oleh sang pewaris marga itu. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa semua keturunan Namikaze adalah pria. Sebagian mengatakan bahwa itu kutukan, sebagian lagi beranggapan bahwa ada gen langka yang keturunan Namikaze idap.

Namun yang menarik perhatian rakyat Jepang adalah kenyataan bahwa keturunan Namikaze berparas rupawan dan diwarisi harta berlimpah. Tak perlu berpikir lama, para orangtua yang memiliki anak perempuan akan berusaha keras menjodohkannya dengan pemilik marga itu.

.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pemuda jabrik berlalu pergi tanpa menunggu balasan dari ibunya yang menunggu di bawah tangga ruang keluarga.

"Setidaknya makan dulu, Naruto!" Kushina meneriaki putranya yang sudah menghilang.

"Tumben anak itu berangkat sepagi ini. Yang kutahu dia tak pernah ada kelas pagi." Minato menghampiri sang istri yang masih berdiri di ruangan itu.

"Padahal aku ingin membangunkannya tadi untuk sarapan. Anak itu jadi aneh."

"Sudahlah. Kita sarapan, yuk~" Minato memeluk pinggang Kushina, "putri kita sudah menunggu."

Kushina yang mendengar penuturan sang suami bergegas menuju ruang makan di lorong sebelah ruang keluarga. Ia hampir lupa bahwa putrinya sudah menunggu disana.

"Pagi, bu!"

"Wah, Hinata, kau sangat cantik dengan _dress_ itu~" Kushina duduk tepat di sebelah gadis dengan _short dress_ marun.

"Ah, benarkah, bu?" Hinata melirik sekilas _dress_ yang tadi Kushina pilihkan –dengan paksa –untuknya. "Aku lebih senang memakai kaos oblong, sebenarnya."

Pengakuan sang gadis membuat Minato tertarik. "Hinata, kau adalah gadis yang menarik."

"Ayah berlebihan." Hinata tersenyum malu.

"Tapi tetap saja ibu lebih suka kau memakai pakaian feminim, sayang~" Kushina tak mau kalah.

"Iya, bu. Aku hanya akan menuruti untuk kali ini saja." Jawaban Hinata disertai gurauan membuat Kushina ganti posisi memunggungi sang putri angkat Namikaze itu.

" _Honey_ ~ kau tak boleh memaksakan selera anak kita~" tutur Minato penuh keusilan.

"Iya-iya baiklah." Kushina melirik anak perempuannya, "tapi kau harus berjanji akan memakainya sekali-kali. Oke?"

"Tentu, bu."

"Penurut sekali." Kushina memainkan rambut halus Hinata. "Cepat makan, sayang. Kita berangkat setengah jam lagi."

"Baik, bu."

"Rencananya Hinata akan sekolah dimana?" Kepala keluarga Namikaze menanyai sang istri. Ia sangat kagum melihat istrinya, Kushina, yang susah akrab itu tampak bahagia menjadikan Hinata sebagai anak. Bahkan tanpa Minato duga, Kushina sudah mengurus dokumen-dokumen sang putri yang kini resmi mereka adopsi.

"SMA Saga. Sekolah Naruto dulu."

"Benarkah? Kelas berapa?"

"Umurku sudah 18 tahun, Ayah, berarti kelas 12 ya?" Hinata yang bermaksud menjawab malah bingung sendiri.

Kushina yang melihat wajah bertanya-tanya sang suami membantu menjelaskan. "Hinata dulu _homeschoolling_." Minato mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Ya, sayang, kau akan masuk di semester terakhir SMA. Tak apa, 'kan?" Kushina begitu sedih dengan alasannya sendiri. Pertama, ia kasihan karena gadis itu mungkin tak akan punya banyak teman berhubung ia anak baru, di semester terakhir pula. Kedua dan terakhir, Kushina khawatir Hinata sulit menyesuaikan diri di lingkungan baru apalagi jika sampai di _bully_ oleh siswi-siswi yang sirik dengan kecantikan Hinata.

"Ibu tak usah khawatir. Aku malah sangat senang bisa merasakan kehidupan sekolah."

"Manisnya~"

"Ngomong-ngomong kakak dimana?"

"Naruto tadi sudah berangkat kuliah." Jawab Minato seraya memasukkan tempura ke mulutnya.

"Yah...padahal Hinata gak sabar berkenalan dengan kakak."

"Tak apa, sayang. Nanti malam anak badung itu akan ibu kenalkan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Dan terimakasih untuk makanannya. Ini enak sekali." Gadis bertubuh proporsional itu menyudahi sarapannya.

"Ahahahaha~tentu saja itu enak, 'kan ibu yang masak!" Bangga Kushina. Minato selaku suaminya bergumam tak jelas. "Ayo, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang, sayang!"

"Eh? _Honey_ , tunggu sebentar, aku belum selesai sarapan!" Minato tampak tak mau Kushina pergi duluan. Biasanya, istrinya pasti menunggunya selesai sarapan, baru pergi entah kemana sepenting apapun urusan istrinya itu.

"Lalu?" Sebelum sepenuhnya beranjak dari ruang makan bersama Hinata, Kushina menatap Minato geram.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Sahut Minato takut-takut.

"Ayo kita pergi, sayang!" Ajak Kushina pada Hinata.

"Sampai jumpa, ayah!" Hinata pamit pada ayah angkatnya.

Lagi-lagi Minato ditinggalkan seorang diri oleh istrinya tercinta.

 **OOOO**

Kasak-kusuk terdengar di seluruh sudut kampus tempat Naruto mengejar gelar Sarjana Ekonomi-nya. Bukan hal yang asing bagi Naruto jika gosip itu cepat menyebar. Ah, Naruto sadar, itu bukan gosip, melainkan kenyataan. Fakta bahwa pewaris Namikaze itu _single_ saat ini. Penghuni kampus mulai berdebat mengutarakan opini mereka mengenai putusnya pasangan Naruto-Shion yang melegenda.

Naruto tiba di taman Fakultas Ilmu Komunikasi menjadi daya tarik sendiri bagi para mahasiswa-mahasiswi fakultas itu. Tak peduli sapaan ramah yang berbeda-beda nada itu, Naruto melanjutkan berjalan memasuki salah-satu gedung perkuliahan.

Tak ia hiraukan teriakan mahasiswi yang kini menargetkan dirinya sebagai pria lajang yang harus segera dipacari. Rupanya persaingan merebutkan hati tunggal Namikaze itu sudah dimulai sejak kabar dirinya putus dengan Shion.

"N-Naruto-senpai~" Mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang berada dalam gedung terpana mengetahui pria ideal bagi kaum hawa itu ada di hadapan mereka. Beruntung sekali. Pagi yang cerah ditemani wajah tampan Namikaze Naruto. Bahkan mereka tidak menyesal (baca:melupakan) kelas pagi dengan dosen _killer_.

Tak peduli dengan 'kepungan' mahasiswi yang berjejer rapi mengelilinginya, Naruto masuk ke dalam salah-satu ruangan. Ia hafal betul jadwal perkuliahan mantan kekasihnya itu. Namun, nihil. Gadis yang ia cari tidak ada. Atau belum datang? Naruto tak tahu. Ia hubungi pun, Shion tak merespon.

"Naruto?" Suigetsu yang berada dalam kelas tertarik dengan kehadiran Naruto. Ia pun beranjak menghampirinya. "Mencari Shion, ya?"

Sebenarnya Naruto tak terlalu ingin mengobrol bahkan bergumam pada pria yang menyapanya. Namun situasi yang memaksanya untuk menggubris pertanyaan sukarela yang Suigetsu ajukan.

"Hm. Kau melihatnya?

"Aha..tadi aku lihat dia di taman auditorium –"

"Oke, "potong Naruto tanpa peduli dengan perasaan lawan bicaranya.

" –bersama Pein."

 **DEG**

" _SIAL!"_ Rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Suigetsu tersenyum miring. Ia tahu Naruto tempramental. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin menjahili tunggal Namikaze. Suigetsu memang melihat Shion tadi, tapi bukan bersama dengan Pein melainkan teman perempuannya. Iri? Ya, ia sangat iri pada pria bernama Namikaze Naruto. Balas dendam? Tentu saja. Naruto saja yang sepertinya lupa dengan perbuatannya.

 **OOOO**

"Shion!"

Naruto mencoba mensejajarkan langkah cepat mantan kekasihnya. Tak ia duga Shion tak menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

"Oh, jangan pura-pura tak dengar, Shion!" Naruto kembali diacuhkan. Mencoba memegang lengannya, Shion semakin berlari menjauh.

"Ayo, Hana! Kelas sebentar lagi mulai." Ucap Shion pada teman sejajarnya.

"I-iya." Hana gelisah menyadari sosok pemuda yang masih terus mengikuti mereka sejak di taman. Apalagi Shion yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya segera pergi ketika melihat ada Naruto di kejauhan.

"Mana si culun itu, hah? Cepat sekali dia pergi!" Naruto semakin salah paham. Melihat Shion yang terburu-buru pergi, Naruto yakin ada si culun Pein yang bersama Shion tadi. Entah sudah pergi kemana lelaki itu. "Setakut itukah dia melihatku?!"

Shion yang mendengarnya geram. Bagaimana pula Naruto menyimpulkan hal-hal tak masuk akal itu? Namun ia enggan untuk mengklarifikasinya. Sudah malas Shion berurusan dengan Naruto.

"Jadi benar, kau begini karena anak culun itu!"

"Cukup!" Shion menatap tajam Naruto. "Apa maumu?!"

"Lihat, 'kan, kau baru menanggapi kalau nama si culun itu kubawa!"

"Berisik! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Dengar, Shion, aku hanya ingin balikan. Mengerti?" Naruto menatap intens mata indah Shion.

"Aku tak mau!" Shion melepas genggaman Naruto di kedua tangannya. "Ayo, Hana!" Shion menarik tangan Hana dan membawanya berlari menjauh.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Shion!" Emosi, Naruto menendang asal kerikil di tanah lapang itu.

" _Apa Naruto terluka?"_ Mata Shion tertuju pada sang pemuda yang tampak kesal. Sebelum berbelok gedung, Shion kembali melirik perban di tangan kanan Naruto.

 **OOOO**

Hinata nampak asik membantu sang ibu membuat makan malam. Walau seharian mereka habiskan dengan jalan-jalan mengitari kota namun mereka masih kelebihan tenaga.

Kushina meletakkan panci besar berisi sop iga yang mengepul di atas meja makan yang terletak di dapur. Tak lupa ia mengecek ulang tata letak peralatan makan yang tersusun rapi diatas meja.

"Sempurna!" Kushina berujar heboh.

"Ibu, kau hebat sekali!"

"Tentu saja!"

"Wah, wangi! Apa yang kau masak, _honey_?" Minato yang baru pulang kantor serasa menemukan hadiah _jackpot_.

"Ibu memasak sop iga, ayah." Balas Hinata walau bukan ia yang ditanya.

"Baiklah, ayo makan!" Ajak kepala keluarga Namikaze yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk.

"Jangan berani menyentuhnya, Minato! Tunggu sampai Naruto datang!"

"Aish baiklah-baiklah!"

Mereka pun menunggu puluhan menit. Sosok yang mereka tunggu tak kunjung datang. Padahal Kushina sudah menghubungi Naruto agar pulang lebih awal.

 **BRAKKKKKK**

Lagi-lagi, suara gebrakan keras mengiringi kepulangan Naruto. Minato mendengar dengan jelas walau dapur cukup jauh dari sumber suara. Ia komat-kamit merapalkan doa agar putra tunggalnya bebas dari kemarahan sang bunda.

"Kemari, Naruto!" Teriak Kushina pada Naruto yang masih berada di ruang keluarga dan hendak menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Tak ada sahutan, Kushina beranjak dari meja makan berniat menghampiri Naruto.

Sebelum menaiki anak tangga, Naruto sudah dihadang oleh ibunya. Raut kesal Kushina mendominasi.

"Naruto, apa suara ibu kurang keras tadi?"

"Aku dengar, bu."

"Kalau dengar kenapa bukannya nyahut?"

"Aku capek, mau tidur." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Tanpa peduli, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya.

"Badung!" Kushina menarik tangan kanan Naruto mencoba menahan pemuda itu agar diam di tempat.

"AWWW!" Naruto merasakan sakit akibat genggaman Kushina.

"Kenapa tanganmu?" Suara berat itu berasal dari Minato yang sudah berada di ruang keluarga diiringi Hinata di belakangnya.

"Astaga, Naruto! Kenapa sampai diperban begini?!" Kushina melihat baik-baik perban putih yang menutupi telapak tangan anaknya sampai jemarinya pun tak luput dari benda putih itu.

"Hanya terjatuh dan tanganku kena pecahan kaca." Dusta Naruto.

"Tapi pasti sangat sakit, kak." Hinata mendekati Naruto dan mengusap lembut perban Naruto seolah berkata agar cepat sembuh.

"Beraninya kau menyentuhku!" Naruto menepis tangan Hinata. "Siapa kau!?"

"Hinata!" Kushina menopang tubuh Hinata yang limbung. Tepisan Naruto cukup kuat.

"Naruto!" Minato sungguh kesal pada Naruto. Kapan ia mengajari putranya untuk bersikap kasar? Tidak pernah, tentunya. "Hinata adalah adikmu! Jadi, bersikap baiklah!"

Naruto memicingkan mata. Kapan ibunya melahirkan anak perempuan? Hanya ialah satu-satunya keturunan Namikaze. Jangan-jangan...

"Ibu selingkuh, ya?"

 **BUK**

"Dasar badung!" Kushina menjitak kepala Naruto. Yang dijitak meringis sakit tapi tak berani membalas.

Minato yang mendengar tuduhan Naruto tentang Kushina berusaha menjelaskan. "Hinata kita adopsi. Jadi buanglah pikiran anehmu ~" Minato memegang kepalanya, pusing.

"Dengar, 'kan! Jadi jangan berani kau kasari adikmu sendiri, Naruto!"

"Cih!" Mata Naruto tak lepas memandang Hinata, "adik apanya, " ia pun melangkah naik tanpa peduli sang ibu yang menyebutnya anak badung.

"Haha~ Hinata, maafkan Naruto, ya. Dia memang suka begitu kalau baru kenal."

"Tak apa, ayah."

"Huh! Anak itu semakin lama semakin tak tahu etika!"

"Sudahlah, _honey_ ~ mungkin Naruto lelah..."

"Lelah apanya, Minato! Ah, sudahlah! Sayang, kita makan saja!" Kushina mengapit Hinata, membawanya ke dapur.

Lagi-lagi Minato ditinggalkan dan tak dianggap.

 **OOOO**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

Masih tak ada sahutan, sang pengetok pintu kaca kamar Naruto kembali mengulang aksinya.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

Lagi. Pemilik kamar, Naruto, masih enggan membuka pintu. Sudah malam, ia ingin tidur nyenyak.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

"Berisik!" Naruto terperangah memandang Hinata yang berdiri dengan senyuman di wajah manisnya. Rupanya Hinata tak menyadari pemilik kamar yang kesal karena ulahnya.

"Hai, kak!"

 **BRAK**

Sekali hentak, pintu itu tertutup.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

Hinata kembali mengetuk pintu yang barusan Naruto tutup dengan kencang.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

"Apa maumu!?"

Hinata tersenyum ceria, akhirnya Naruto mau bicara dengannya.

"Aku khawatir padamu, kak. Apa perlu aku bantu merawat tangan kakak?" Tunjuk Hinata kearah perban Naruto.

"Cuma itu? Kau benar-benar mengganggu!"

"Jangan marah dulu, kak. Aku hanya ingin mengenal kakak lebih jauh."

"Khe...kau bisa membuat orangtuaku menyayangimu, tapi aku tahu kau itu ada niat lain!"

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali bukan orang seperti itu." Gadis bersurai indigo itu kehilangan senyumannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, hah? Uang? Makanya kau berani menginjakkan kaki disini?"

"Kakak salah paham, aku hanya –"

"Dengar ya, kau jangan pernah bermimpi menjadi anggota keluarga Namikaze. Tunggu saja sampai kubuktikan pada ayah dan ibu siapa kau sebenarnya!"

"Baiklah. Itu terserah kakak. Tapi biarkan aku mengenalkan diri dan bersalaman dengan kakak."

"Tak perlu! Aku tak sudi mendengar suaramu!"

"Namaku Hinata." Tak peduli larangan Naruto, gadis itu memaksakan tangan Naruto berjabat dengan tangannya. Naruto yang risih tidak dapat mengelak. "Senang berkenalan denganmu –" setelah memaksa Naruto berjabat tangan, Hinata segera melepas kasar tangan Naruto dari genggamannya, " –KAKAK."

" _Shit_! Beraninya kau!" Naruto nampak kesakitan dengan aksi Hinata menghempas kasar tangan kanannya yang masih diperban.

 **BRAK**

Hinata menutup keras pintu kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Naruto.

"Gadis menyebalkan!"

 **OOOO**

 _Khukhukhu_

 _Terdengar._

 _Aku mendengarnya._

 _Sakit yang kau rasa._

 _Kebimbangan._

 _Harapan._

 _Memohonlah!_

 _Jangan ragu!_

 _Dengan begitu, ini akan cepat berakhir._

 _Mintalah apapun yang kau mau._

 _Akan ku kabulkan._

 _Kau sudah terikat perjanjian denganku._

 _Tanda yang sudah kutorehkan dilukamu._

 _Hei, kau yang begitu serakah dan egois!_

 _Cepatlah memohon padaku!_

 _Akan kukabulkan keinginanmu._

 _Apapun itu._

 **OOOO**

"Terimakasih makanannya! Ayah, ibu, aku berangkat!"

"Hinata, kau yakin tak perlu ayah antar? Ini hari pertamamu, lho."

"Aku cuma perlu naik bis satu kali dan berjalan 5 menit, ayah. Tak usah khawatir. Di Milan, aku sudah terbiasa naik kendaraan umum."

"Wah, manisnya~" Kushina menatap Hinata bangga. Jarang ia temukan gadis remaja yang mandiri seperti Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Dah ayah, "Hinata mengecup pipi kiri Minato, "ibu, " tak lupa Kushina pun kebagian ciuman di pipi kanannya, "ah, kak Naruto, sampai jumpa!" Hinata melemparkan senyuman pada pemuda jabrik yang baru tiba di ruang makan.

"Kenapa sih kau?! Sok akrab!" Tanpa peduli akan ketidaksukaan Naruto terhadap dirinya, Hinata melanjutkan acara berangkat ke sekolah. Tak lupa Hinata tersenyum dingin pada Naruto tanpa kelihatan oleh kedua orangtua angkatnya. "Cih!"

"Bilang saja kau cemburu, 'kan, Naruto. Punya adik secantik Hinata~"

"Ibu belum tau aja sifatnya!" Sehabis meneguk air putih, Naruto meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina yang masih asik menikmati sarapan.

"Dasar aneh. Hei, Naruto, jangan lupa ganti perban lukamu!" Kushina meneriaki putranya yang sudah tak kelihatan lagi.

 **OOOO**

 **CITTT**

 **CITTT**

 **CITTT**

 **CITTT**

"Pagi, burung-burung!"

Remaja putri bernama Hinata itu nampak asik menikmati pagi hari yang cerah. Udara pagi memang yang terbaik. Ia mengamati burung pipit yang beterbangan dalam satu kelompok besar. Sebagian hinggap di pepohonan nan rimbun di trotoar jalan. Sejuk. Pagi itu masih pukul tujuh sehingga hanya sedikit kendaraan pribadi di jalanan.

Ia telah tiba di depan gerbang sekolah barunya. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang berlalu-lalang. Mungkin karena sekolah dimulai 30 menit lagi sehingga hanya beberapa siswa yang baru tiba. Apalagi hari ini adalah awal semester baru. Tak salah lagi, mereka pasti masih malas untuk masuk sekolah.

Hinata sengaja memperlamban jalannya dan berencana mengelilingi sekolah dulu. Ia mulai berjalan mengitari halaman yang cukup luas lalu berkeliling menikmati taman belakang yang asri. Dilanjutkan dengan memasuki bangunan sekolah, Hinata melihat-lihat ruangan apa saja yang ada di sekolah itu.

Entah karena apa, Hinata merasa terusik.

Gadis cantik itu menengok ke samping lalu ia menyadari pandangan murid-murid yang tengah memandanginya penuh kagum. Rupanya ia baru tahu posisinya yang berada di koridor kelas lantai dua.

Merasa terganggu, segera Hinata meninggalkan lokasi itu. Ia menuju ruang guru di lantai satu. Untunglah tadi ia sudah melewati ruang guru sehingga tak perlu menanyakan dimana lokasinya.

Ruang guru itu cukup luas. Ia perkirakan ada 30 meja disana, berarti ada 30 guru, pikir Hinata.

"Selamat pagi!" Hinata menyapa ramah calon-calon pengajarnya di ruangan itu. Beberapa guru yang sudah datang menyapa Hinata dan mengizinkannya masuk.

"Ada perlu apa? Sebentar lagi masuk." Seorang wanita yang sudah bersiap-siap mengajar menanyai gadis indigo itu.

"Saya mencari Okyo- _sensei_. Saya murid baru, _sensei_."

"Oh, jadi kau Namikaze Hinata, ya?" Semua penghuni ruangan seketika menyoroti gadis muda itu antusias. Bukan hanya karena keelokan sang gadis, tapi juga karena marga gadis itu.

"Benar, _sensei_."

"Pas sekali. Aku Okyo, wali kelasmu. Sebaiknya kau ikut aku ke kelas sekarang, Hinata."

"Baik, _sensei_."

Sepanjang perjalanan, wali kelas gadis itu menceritakan betapa kagetnya ia mengetahui ada siswi baru dengan gelar Namikaze, ditambah yang ia tahu, keturunan Namikaze hanyalah laki-laki. Okyo pun bercerita mengenai Kushina, ibu angkatnya, yang mendaftarkannya di sekolah itu.

"Pagi, anak-anak!" Okyo menyapa murid-muridnya sedangkan Hinata berdiri di sebelah Okyo di depan kelas.

"Pagi, _sensei_!"

"Apa kalian menikmati liburan semester kemarin?"

Terdengarlah berbagai jawaban protes mengenai durasi liburan yang menurut mereka sangat sebentar, hanya dua minggu. Namun, seolah tersadar, mereka memperhatikan Hinata yang masih terdiam.

" _Sensei,_ siapa dia?" Siswa bernama Kiba begitu terpesona oleh kemolekan Hinata.

"Oh, iya, dia murid baru disini. Silahkan, perkenalkan dirimu!"

Menurut, Hinata tersenyum kearah murid-murid yang hanya berjumlah 11 orang itu. "Namaku Namikaze Hinata. Salam kenal semua!"

" _What_? Namikaze?!"

Masih banyak suara-suara lainnya yang berpendapat ini-itu, terutama mempertanyakan marga Hinata. Mereka tak percaya.

"Sudahlah, berhenti mengobrolnya. Namanya Namikaze Hinata, itu benar." Okyo membenarkan pernyataan Hinata tadi. "Jadi, ada yang mau kalian tanyakan pada teman baru kalian?"

"Saya!"

"Saya!"

"Aku saja!"

"Berisik! Aku duluan!"

"Pokoknya aku!"

Begitulah, para pria sangat tertarik untuk bertanya pada Hinata. Hanya satu pria saja yang nampak asik memandangi langit biru diluar sana. Dan jika kebanyakan siswa di kelas itu asik berebut siapa yang bertanya dahulu, kelima siswi lainnya nampak kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau ketua kelas saja?" Tunjuk Okyo kearah pria dengan rambut coklat panjang. Siswa-siswa yang lain langsung bungkam mendapati ketidakberuntungan mereka.

"Hai, Hinata, kenalkan, aku Neji. Hyuuga Neji."

"Sok akrab!"

"Cepatlah, Neji! Kalau kau tak mau bertanya biar aku saja!"

Neji tak mempedulikan ucapan teman-temannya. Ia masih memperhatikan ke depan, lebih tepatnya ke wajah cantik Hinata. "Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

" _What_?! Modus banget!"

"Apaan tuh!"

"Gombal!"

"Belum punya." Jawaban singkat yang terucap dari bibir ranum Hinata seolah menjadi angin segar bagi kelima siswa itu.

"Oke, sudah cukup! Neji, _sensei_ tak mengira kau bisa modus begitu." Okyo menggoda Neji, ketua kelas yang dikenal serius dan kaku, ternyata dapat mengajukan pertanyaan gombal. Neji pun hanya memalingkan wajahnya, malu. "Silahkan, Hinata, duduklah disana." Okyo menunjuk satu-satunya bangku yang dapat ia tempati.

"Terimakasih, _sensei_!" Hinata berjalan menuju bangkunya. Tak lupa ia tersenyum pada teman sebangkunya. Namun pria berambut merah itu nampak tak tertarik.

"Hei, hei! Berhenti melihat Hinata seperti itu! Dasar!" Siswa-siswa yang tadi terpesona pun memalingkan wajah mereka. Jangan sampai murid baru itu men-cap mereka sebagai pria mesum karena serius memandanginya.

.

Hinata tengah memakan bekal buatan Kushina di mejanya. Ia sempat menawari teman sebangkunya yang bernama Sabaku Gaara namun ditolak. Kelima siswi lainnya terutama perempuan berambut coklat panjang nampak jengkel luar biasa. Mereka tak suka perhatian yang seharusnya berpusat pada mereka tiba-tiba teralihkan semenjak kedatangan Hinata.

"Gaara, mau ke kantin gak?" Siswi berambut coklat panjang itu menghampiri Gaara di bangkunya yang terletak di pojok kiri belakang.

"Tidak." Hati siswi itu langsung terbelah dua. Memang sudah biasa Gaara menolak segala bentuk tawarannya. Namun ia tidak suka jika harus meninggalkan pujaan hatinya berduaan dengan murid baru.

"Ayo, Matsuri!" Ajak temannya yang lain. Siswi bernama Matsuri itu pun pergi keluar kelas bersama teman-temannya. Tak lupa ia memandang tajam kearah Hinata.

" _Gadis tak tahu malu!"_ Batin Hinata yang paling tak suka dipandangi seperti itu.

Akhirnya hanya mereka berdua yang masih di dalam kelas. Hinata masih sibuk memakan bekalnya sedangkan pria disebelah kirinya masih asik memandang keluar jendela.

"Kenyangnya~!" Hinata merapikan kembali kotak bekalnya. "Kau tidak makan siang?" Tanya Hinata yang melihat Gaara hanya terdiam di bangkunya.

"Tidak lapar." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Oh~kau pasti sudah sarapan banyak ya..."

Hinata mengambil botol minum dan meneguknya rakus. Kerongkongannya kering, ia harus minum banyak. "Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Minumlah perlahan." Gaara menepuk ringan pundak Hinata, membantu Hinata agar lebih rileks. Tapi waktunya kurang tepat. Kesepuluh murid yang lain masuk bersamaan seiring bel berbunyi.

"Wah, Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" Tuding satu-satunya murid kelebihan lemak di kelas itu.

"Neji, kau punya saingan berat, nih!" Sahut Kiba memanas-manasi.

"Hinata, kau tersedak, ya?" Tanya Neji yang melihat Hinata masih terbatuk.

"Ayo, Matsuri, kita duduk." Ujar siswi berambut pirang, tak mau temannya berbuat nekat pada Hinata.

"Ayo, semua, duduk di tempat masing-masing!" Pria berkemeja panjang dengan celana panjang katun segera mengambil alih perhatian kelas.

 **DEG**

Hinata merasakan sakit. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Kepalanya seperti diserang listrik 400 volt.

"Aku akan mengabsen kalian seperti biasa."

Pria berperawakan tampan itu membuat Hinata jengah.

"Akamichi Chouji?"

Suaranya bahkan menyakiti telinga gadis bermata lavender itu.

"Aburame Shino?"

Hinata ingin segera keluar dari kelas.

"...Haruno Sakura?"

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

"...Sabaku Gaara?"

Pria itu masih melanjutkan mengabsen seisi kelas.

"Ah, rupanya ada murid baru. Namikaze, ya? Namikaze Hinata? Yang mana orangnya?"

"Dasar penganggu!" Hinata menjerit frustasi.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?"

" _Eh? Apa dia mendengarnya?"_ Hinata terbelalak kaget.

 **OOOO**

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Thanks untuk review, follow, dan favoritnya untuk Triple Knock ^^_

 _Maaf update lama dan terimakasih udah nyempetin review fict ini.._

 _._

 _._

 **Balasan Review..**

 _Morita Naomi_

Hinata udah muncul tuh Naomi-san hehe makasih ya udah nungguin kelanjutannya. Gimana part 2?menghiburkah?

 _Namikaze Minto_

Hahaha bagusnya apa dong? Yang ada di otak author Cuma kata itu doang wkwk

 _Sora48_

Tugasnya masih dirahasiakan nih.. Hinata berambut biru-indigo

 _Lotta Cygnus_

Makasih supportnya ^.^ salam kenal juga yaelah oke deh mari lanjutin bacanya, semoga terhibur :))

 _Daisuki_

Wah beneran?aminnnn doakan terus ya ^^

 _Himetsubaki_

Author jg bingung mau dibawa kemana ini fict haha..hmm kasian sasori sama gaara klo jd nerd jd si pein aja deh hehe kan langka tuh pein yg jd karakter cupu di fict-fict (ngomong apa sih)..msh blm tau nih doain yg terbaik aja buat si nerd yaa

 _SasuTeme_

Wkwkwk tumben ya pein menkol(melankolis),ga ah biarkan pein merasakan jadi karakter culun dulu hehehe

 _GUNMA_

Haha jangan resah kawan~ oke udh dilanjut ya slamat baca :))

 _Soul11b_

Makasihhhh..waduh jangan main kilat-kilatanlah(?)

 _Sulli_

Sama, author jg bingung -_- tuh udah muncul hehe..eh kashi mana ya?

 _Otsutsuki_

Kok jd pd bingung?bagian mana nih yg buat bingung? Okay chayooo

 _Sumando_

Aduhh lupa namanya, udah lama sih bacanya :,( makasihh iya sepertinya begitu..yap setuju banget, kasihan klo oro jd nerdnya(kasihan shion jd gebetan orochi)

 _Kuro Kiba_

Makasih banyak :)) klo obat kaki gmn?hehe *kidding*

 _Kimimiki_

Thank you so much ^~ ini udh lanjut lho...fighting!

 _Furasawa99_

Hehe Neji emang kurang cocok jd anak culun~~ makasihhh ^^ yg dibawa tsunade? Yap tuh cwek hinata yg dibawa mami kushina..slamat ngepoin deh hehe tp kashi emang jd karakter penting disini hayo tebak jadi apa...arigatou jg fura-san :))

.

.

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **Aileem712** I **Lotta Cygnus** I **Morita Naomi** I **Namikaze Minto** I **shinobigila** I **SanSan** I **Pretty Puma** I **sora48** I **daisuki** I **Himetsubaki** I **SasuTeme** I **GUNMA** I **soul11b** I **Sulli** I **otsutsuki** I **Sumando** I **Kuro Kiba** I **kimimiki** I **Furasawa99** I **Rama Dewanagari**


End file.
